Nagisa 'the matchmaker' Hazuki
by marinefollese
Summary: Rin knows he's screwed when Nagisa decided to elevate his status from a cockblock to matchmaker. Makoharu & Seigou, with a side of NagiRin friendship.
1. In which Rin's sleep is interrupted

**A/N: Ah, my maiden fic for this fandom. Anyways, enjoy and review :)**

**there's more to come soon (hopefully), but I'm going to start the new chapter in a couple hours.**

**I apologise for any typos or inconsistencies.**

* * *

Yawning, Rin switched his study light off. Samezuka was having finals next week and to say that he was an all-rounder was stretching the truth a bit. His English was probably his best subject, thanks to his time overseas, but his math and science were falling behind somewhat in light of the recent drama that was his life. But everything was sorted out now, and he was left with exams to study for, and slack to pick up.

Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was already midnight. He was cooped up in his dorm since after swimming practice, which was made especially annoying, by his captain, who had the audacity to ask for Gou's number. Bastard.

Slipping under his covers, he gathered that Ai was already blissfully sleeping, the light snoring from the bunk above him confirming his hypothesis. Lucky first year. Allowing his eyelids to slowly droop shut, a sleepy smile blossomed on his face as he awaited his journey to dreamland.

His bliss was interrupted, however, by the shrill ringing of a phone. His phone to be exact.

Sitting up and snatching it from the table in one fluid movement, he hissed into it, "What?"

"Ah hello Rin-chan!" was the chirpy greeting from the other end.

"Nagisa?! What the fuck do you want?" He growled. Although he was happy to have his friends back, he did not appreciate his sleep being interrupted. At all.

"Ah, Rin-chan, language." Nagisa, the little devil teased.

"I'm not about to fucking mind my language, Nagisa. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I just came back from Rei-chan's house, and he pointed something out to me. I've come to the realization, with Rei-chan's help of course, that I'm a cockblock." He said somewhat guiltily, his voice not as chipper as it usually was.

"I can't believe it took Rei to point out that you have _no fucking regard for personal space_." Rin snapped.

"Ouch, Rin-chan. Anyway I want to set things right. I need your help. Please?"

"Why me? Can't you fucking ask Makoto or something?"

"You see…that's the thing. I've kinda been cockblocking on Mako-chan and Haru-chan. I want to get them together. I need your help. Please." He sounded desperate, and Rin could imagine his already large eyes widening even more, and that hopeless expression on his face. And Rin was a sucker for that.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you." It was a sign that he was giving in, but not completely. He hadn't lost this battle yet.

"Help me, or else I'll give your captain Gou-chan's number." Nagisa said tauntingly.

Rin sighed into the phone.

"Fuck you." He hung up on Nagisa.

He couldn't believe he agreed to that.

* * *

He met Nagisa in café the Saturday after his last paper.

The blond was all smiles as he ran up to him and greeted him with an infamous Nagisa Bear Hug. After he finally managed to free himself from his death grip- how did someone so small even have such a strong grip? - the pair headed into the café.

After Nagisa ordered the largest sundae available, while Rin opted for coffee and a muffin, they sat down in a booth towards the back of the café.

"So you kept me up past midnight last week, and make me spend my Saturday with you. There better be a reward for this, Hazuki."

"_There is_. I won't give your captain Gou-chan's number. I already told you, Rin-chan."

"You're a little shit, Nagisa."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Rinrin," Rin winced at the old nickname and was about to snap at Nagisa, but the blond continued talking, "anyways, to the matter at hand-"

"Why do you even need to set Makoto and Haru up anyways? They're practically married already. Hell, they're so fucking obvious, I'm sure even their parents know."

"That's where you're wrong, Rin-chan. They may behave like a married couple, but they're just friends and nothing more. Trust me."

"Ok, so what exactly do you want me to do? It's not like I can lock them in a room and expect them to fuck or something. Makoto's as innocent as a kitten, and Haru is as thick as wood."

"I know that, Rin-chan. I'm planning to get Haru-chan to confess. But I can't get through to him, Rin-chan. That's where I need you." Nagisa resorted to pleading again, using puppy-dog eyes on Rin.

Which he might have had a weakness for.

"So you want me to talk some sense into Haru?"

"Mmhm." Nagisa nodded in agreement, his blond curls bouncing.

"So what's the plan exactly? I can't exactly go up to Haru and say 'I know you love Makoto,' and expect him to take action. He's thick when it comes to this kind of thing."

"I know that, Rin-chan, that's why I have perfectly formulated a plan. Ooh, our food is here!"

Rin's eyes widened at the size of Nagisa's sundae. He knew Nagisa could put away with a lot of food, but this sundae was easily the biggest thing he'd ever seen.

Nagisa attacked the sundae like a wild animal, forgetting that he had company, or that he shouldn't ravage his food in such a manner while in public. After a few spoons of that monstrosity- Rin _refused_ to call it a sundae- Nagisa looked up at Rin, who calmly sipped on his coffee.

"Now about that plan, Rin-chan," Nagisa started, breaking off a chunk of Rin's muffin and dipping it into the melting goo that was his sundae, to which Rin scowled.

"Why are you eating my muffin?" Rin asked harshly. He sometimes wondered why he was friends with Nagisa.

"Because I'm a growing boy!"

"Bullshit. Anyway, you were saying something about a plan."

"Oh! Yes, I recently noticed something, Rin-chan. Did you know Haru-chan has this little dolphin charm that he brings to every swim meet? He brings it to exams as well!" Nagisa said brightly, as though revealing a stunning revelation.

"He has a good luck charm. So?"

"It may just seem like an ordinary good luck charm, Rin-chan, but guess who gave it to him?" Nagisa asked knowingly.

"Mako-chan did!" He declared, not giving Rin a chance to reply, maroon eyes proud with his precious tidbit of information.

_Well that was certainly interesting_. So Haru had a lucky charm?

"And what do you want to do about it? You're not gonna steal it, are you, Nagisa?" Rin asked, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"_You are, aren't you?"_

Nagisa nodded, and his blond hair bounced.

Rin felt dread pooling in his stomach.


	2. Rei meets plan

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long update but enjoy~~**

* * *

Rin received a call from Nagisa just as he was about to sleep on Sunday night.

"_Seriously_, Nagisa, you have the worst fucking timing ever. I was about to go to sleep. Why couldn't you have called earlier?" Rin asked Nagisa angrily.

"I was at Rei-chan's house. Anyways, Rin-chan, I know exactly how to set our plan in action! We're going to have a sleepover!" Nagisa chirped on the other end.

"What." It was not a question. He was slowly losing his patience.

"A _sleepover_, Rin-chan. Like when we were kids, remember? Except this time, we're having Rei-chan and Gou-chan, too! Your roommate and Captain Mikoshiba can come too! The more the merrier, right?"

"No! Mikoshiba isn't allowed to come. I could ask Ai, but it's really up to him, though."

"Why isn't Captain Mikoshiba allowed to come? I know Gou-chan would like that."

"No means no, Nagisa. Besides, why would you even invite him? It's not like you even know him."

"I'm being friendly, _unlike some people_, and I do know him. I always talk to him during our joint practices, and Gou-chan seems to like him anyway, so why can't we have him over?"

"_What? _That's not reason enough to invite him, Nagisa."

"Fine," Nagisa huffed, "but could you at least ask Ai-chan? He seems like a nice person."

"I guess I could."

"So, Rin-chan, what we need is for you to go look for Haru-chan's charm while I distract him. The sleepover will be held in Haru-chan's house, so no need to go that far."

"Wait, Haru actually agreed?"

"_Not yet,_ but he won't say no. Besides, I'm sure Mako-chan would back me up!"

"Uh huh, sure. Now goodnight." Rin promptly hung up and went to sleep. Phone conversations with Nagisa generally gave him headaches.

* * *

Haruka was certainly not surprised when Nagisa jumped on him in the hallway before swim practice. The blond was always affectionate even from childhood, and Haruka, who was naturally reserved, couldn't help but grow fond of the blond boy.

"Haru-chan! I need a favour!" Nagisa sang.

"What favour?"

"We need your house this weekend. I wanna have a sleepover."

"No."

"Please, Haru-chan." Although Haruka hated the '-chan' suffix at the back of his name, he learned that with Nagisa, it's best to let him be.

"What's going on?" Makoto questioned, approaching the pair.

"Haru-chan won't let me have a sleepover at his house!" Nagisa's tone was that of a tattletale, Makoto being the mother hen he was, meaning that he would eventually get his way.

"A sleepover would be nice. I mean, only if Rin's invited. It would be nice to hang out with everyone outside of school." Makoto acquiesced.

And for that, he received one of Haruka's many _looks_, that coincidentally only he could understand. But since he was Makoto, he brushed it off with a chuckle and a smile.

"But if Haru doesn't want one, I _guess _I wouldn't want one either." And after that, Makoto put on his puppy-dog face, which Haruka might have not been immune to.

"Fine," Haruka relented.

"Great!" Nagisa cheered, throwing his arms in the air happily.

"Now come on, we have to go to practice, or Gou'd get angry." Makoto chastised gently, ushering his friends along.

* * *

"Hey, Rei-chan, remember that day I was at your house?" Nagisa asked cheekily, elbowing Rei in the ribs. To this, Rei's face turned a red akin to the exterior of a tomato.

"You're at my house every day, Nagisa-kun." Rei rebutted, while wiping his hair dry. The two were the first to leave, with Makoto and Gou discussing something, and Haruka just floating about in the water.

"True, true. But I was talking about the day that you told me about Mako-chan and Haru-chan's relationship."

"And how you were always interrupting them, Nagisa-kun?" Rei added. Nagisa sighed and jumped atop Rei, winding his legs around his middle.

"I'm actually trying to fix it, Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered into Rei's ear, causing blood to rush to Rei's cheeks.

"Oh, you are, Nagisa-kun?" Rei questioned.

"Mmhm," he nodded into Rei's neck, "I am, and Rin-chan's helping." And at this, Rei almost dropped Nagisa on to the floor. Rin actually agreed to Nagisa's bogus plan, when he, Rei Ryuugazaki, the one person who would put up with all of Nagisa's nonsense (with the exception of Makoto- but that guy was a martyr), when Rin had the patience of- well, Rin had no patience.

To say that Rei was shocked was certainly an understatement- not even in his wildest dreams, or nightmares, did he picture Rin and Nagisa going on matchmaking adventures together.

"Oh. How're exactly are you two going to carry this out?"

"We're having a sleepover, Rei-chan. Speaking of which, I'm going to need you to help me distract Mako-chan and Haru-chan while Rin-chan looks for the special something that is the ticket to this plan succeeding."

"What is this _something,_ Nagisa-kun?"

"Haru-chan has a lucky charm that Mako-chan gave him when they were kids. We're going to steal it, which will cause Haru-chan to panic. And when he's distressed, Mako-chan will come to the rescue. And if Mako-chan helps Haru-chan look for it, _things_ will happen, Rei-chan!" Nagisa declared brightly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Rei's neck.

"Nagisa-kun, stealing something like- would you please stop _that_ and let me finish?!- that would be very cruel of you, especially to Haruka-senpai."

"I don't care, Rei-chan! If it's what it takes to ultimately make my friends happy, I will do it!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing his finger to the ceiling valiantly.


	3. Where There Is a Sleepover

**A/N: Uh look it's an update~**

* * *

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Rin walked against the wind, gritting his teeth as an especially strong gust blew his way.

He arrived at the Nanase household, and before he could knock on the door, it flew open in his face, revealing a very excited Nagisa and apologetic Rei.

"Rin-chan! We've been waiting!" Nagisa brightly exclaimed, before dragging Rin into the house.

He noticed Haru sitting stiffly at an empty dining table.

"What a pathetic sleepover." Rin huffed, before taking a seat next to Haru.

"Hey where's Makoto?" Rin noticed that the brunet was not present, despite just living down the stairs from Haru's house. Besides, it wasn't like Makoto to be late.

In response, Haru just shrugged. Rin scoffed and blew a strand of hair from his face. Figures, he thought, since the two were practically attached at the hip, one would be incomplete without the other.

The doorbell sounded before Makoto entered without waiting for the door to be answered. Rin supressed a chuckle at how comically Haruka's face lit up and his body language changed instantaneously at the appearance of his best friend.

"Sorry I was late. Ran and Ren had a hard time falling asleep." Makoto apologised, but before anyone could react, Haru shrugged it off and went upstairs.

"Come on everyone, Haru's got a TV set up in his room. We can play video games, just like old times! Oh, but Rin could you help me with the snacks?" To this, Rin nodded, while the rest made their way upstairs.

"I'm glad you could make it, Rin." Makoto added once the two were in the kitchen. Grunting in agreement, Rin nodded. The two worked together, easily, milling around Haru's kitchen, getting various food items ready, knowing Nagisa's appetite, they would probably have to make a second trip.

They made their way upstairs with hot cocoa and marshmallows, as well as various snacks, that Nagisa had brought with him.

The sight was one to behold, truly, with Nagisa sprawled across both Haru and Rei.

"Hope we're not interrupting," Rin teased, causing Rei to blush.

"You aren't, Rin-chan!" Nagisa said, going over to the game console and slipping a disc inside. Setting the game up , he handed the controllers out; one to Haru, one to Rin and one to Rei. The three positioned themselves on the floor, with Makoto and Nagisa taking the bed. The game started and ran pretty smoothly for the three until they progressed to the higher levels, where Rei's skill, or rather lack thereof, started showing.

Halfway through the game, Makoto left for the bathroom and came back bespectacled.

"Waah, Mako-chan, you put on your glasses?!" Nagisa asked excitedly.

"Makoto can't wear contacts to sleep." Haru supplied.

"Anyways, Makoto since when did you need glasses?" Rin asked, not looking up from his game.

"When I was about twelve, I think, Rin. Actually, Haru helped me pick this pair." Makoto replied.

Rin was beginning to see why the two needed his and Nagisa's help. They were hopeless in this department. Absolutely hopeless.

The buttons on the controllers were pushed furiously for another fifteen minutes before-

-"Fuck you, Haru. How'd you even get so good?" Rin snapped angrily. He hated losing in anything, be it swimming or video games.

"It's not my fault you're bad," Haru replied in his usual monotone, "I'm going to get more hot cocoa. Would anyone else like some?"

"All of us! Mako-chan, you should help Haru-chan! He might not be able to carry it all!" Nagisa 'suggested', shoving the two, with all everyone's empty cups, outside the room.

Nagisa's eyes suddenly had a dangerous glint as he turned to face Rin and Rei.

"Here's the plan: Rei-chan, you wait outside and keep watch. Rin-chan look for Haru-chan's dolphin charm. It should be in those drawers over there," he gestured to a chest of drawers by Haru's bedside, "while I go down and distract the two." Nagisa whisper-yelled. (Nagisa could never really talk quietly, could he?)

Rei nodded firmly, while Rin sighed. Nagisa smiled brightly and dragged Rei out of the room, leaving Rin all by himself.

Rummaging through Haru's drawers, he saw some of Haru's sketchbooks, a few postcards and letters here and there, and some stationery.

After finding nothing in the first two drawers, he hit jackpot in the third. He found a dolphin charm from the Iwatobi Aquarium. Holding it up, he saw how old it was- easily seven or eight years old. It was a surprise Haru kept something like _this_ for so long.

A quick hiss of "Rin-san!" and the charm was safely stored in his pocket, and he returned to his position on the floor. Rei opened the door and trotted inside, taking his place next to him.

They heard Nagisa before they saw him enter, arms laden with more food. Makoto and Haruka had the hot cocoa.

A quick look with Nagisa had confirmed what the blond wanted to know; Rin had found the charm and had taken it.

And with that, the sleepover picked up where it left off, with a movie this time.

* * *

When he was about to leave the next morning, Nagisa cornered him.

"Rin-chan let's go home together. We have things we need to talk about." Nagisa smiled up at him, latching on to his arm, Rei following behind, lugging both Nagisa's and his bags. /

Sighing, Rin knew there was no avoiding Nagisa now that he had unleashed his death grip onto Rin's arm. He grumbled 'sure', in both frustration and in agreement, leaving the house with a spattering Nagisa by his side.

"So what is it that you needed?"

"Our operation is a success! Well done, Rin-chan! I knew we could count on you. But now we need Haru-chan to realise that his precious charm is missing! And that's up to you, Rin-chan!" Nagisa declared happily.

"What the fuck? Why am I doing all the work? Couldn't you ask him," Rin jerked his thumb towards Rei who was struggling to manage two overnight bags- or rather /Nagisa's/ overnight bag, "or something? He's capable too."

"But, Rin-chan! You're the closest to Haru-chan out of all of us! You've gotta help!"

"Fine, you little shit." Rin said, exasperatedly, ruffling Nagisa's hair good naturedly.


End file.
